The World
The World Blue Horizon is set in a fantasy tropical Caribbean world, in the late 17th century during the Golden age of Piracy. The game world has been created so that there is a feeling a freedom throughout. Once a player visits a location, they may go back at any time. However, they have to get their first, which could involve completing tasks, sailing a raft, or charting a ship to carry you there. The player is free to walk where ever they like, but accesing some places maybe locked, to which there is always a way to get there. It is not recommended for the player to spend extended periods underwater as this may lead to drowning, or worse, Davy Jone's Locker. Day and Night Islands There are eight main islands in the game, each accessible by ship (or if you happen to be marooned on one). Each island has its own eco system of plants and animals, and all are very different from each other. Some are tropical outcrops, some are large sand banks, some are populated forrest terrains and others are consist of small mountain ranges or entire volcanoes with cave systems above and below the ocean. * Dead Manns Island * Port Cutlass * West Island * East Island * Smugglers Rock * Merman Dunes * Fort Williamson * Black Volcano Water Ocean The warm salty ocean of the Caribbean is an amazing environment, teaming with marine life and high winds to take ships anywhere. Shallow near beaches, sandy and rocky islands are relativley close in this volcanic region of the far West. Lakes and Ponds Fresh water fills lakes, rivers and streams coming from mountains and hills, which attract wildlife in and around them. Waterfalls fill these up and can be essential for thirsy folk who find them. Towns & Villages Populated areas off the mainland are growing with time, but hindered by the occasional Pirate. Ships and cargo come from far to be traded with the wealthy towns people. Villages of indigenous tribes are found on some islands, some netural, some hostile. Both are warey of outsiders. They have been living here far longer than the European settlers in neighbouring islands. Cave Systems Ancient rocks have been weathered away into vast cave systems. Some contain precious minerals and strange creatures, while others contain remains of long lost explorers seeking adventure or to hide something. Lava tubes have also formed in the volcano with magma pools, a favorite place for those who want to be left alone. Trees and Plants Fell-able Trees Some trees are the right size and material for building. These trees can be cut down with an axe (or shot down with a cannon ball). Approach the tree tree straight on and swing the axe. If an impact is made, the chopped section of the trunk will appear, and the Player can continue cutting until it is felled. Once it has been felled, then it can be pick up and carried. Wild Trees Many wild trees inhabit the islands. Some grow large, and attract animals to nest in them. They are also useful for hanging items such as rope or natives will build tree houses in them. Fruiting Trees and Plants Some trees and large plants produce fruit. This fruit can be picked, and pickup up off the ground. The fruit can then be consumed to restore health at some point in the future. * Banana - Restores Health * Coconut - Restores Health Land Plants * Crops - Grown by famers. Not to be picked unless authorised by a Farmer. * Grasses * Flowers * Shrubs Undersea * Sea weed * Corals Category:World